finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bushi
Bushi is a License Board in the Zodiac versions of Final Fantasy XII, represented by the zodiac sign of Aquarius. The Bushi has access to 133 licenses, which require 8,256 LP to unlock, as well as up to 13 additional licenses through summon licenses costing 1,005 LP, and 5 additional licenses costing 445 LP through Quickening licenses. Profile Bushi is primarily a light physical attacker, using katana as its main weapon whose damage benefits more from Strength than Magick, but unless Bushi is coupled with a heavy armor job to enhance its Strength, it gets only Heavy Armor 9, 10 and 11 and Genji Armor. Instead, it gets the third most Magick Lores (with Zeromus), behind Black Mage and White Mage, and can use mystic armor to augment its magick. Because Strength is a higher priority for melee damage than Magick, and because it is such a powerful asset to magick use, a Zodiac Age Bushi's Magick Lores should be considered as much of an asset to spell use by a second-job Red Battlemage or Knight or Monk as it is an asset to the Bushi's own katana damage. Until it gets access to heavy armor, Bushi is better suited for quick attacking than performing as the party's tank. It has access to many augments for raising HP, attack, and magickal power. Bushi cannot learn any spells, and has a limited number of augments for improving basic attacks and consumables. In The Zodiac Age the player can choose two license boards for each party member. Coupling Shikari with Bushi allows the character to equip Genji Gloves and Yagyu Darkblade (Dark-elemental weapon) as well as Black Robes (Dark damage boosted by 50%) all at the same time, making for an ideal set-up for fighting Yiazmat. This combo also easily heals any teammate with dark-absorbing gear by attacking them. Another good combination is to couple Bushi with Knight. Bushi's katana do damage based on both Strength and Magick Power. Bushi has high Magick Power and equips Magick-boosting mystic armor, but has mediocre Strength. Knight has good Strength and Strength-boosting heavy armor, allowing one to boost damage done with katana. Knight unlocks some good White Magicks, but has poor Magick Power, which can be counteracted by Bushi's magick-oriented nature. Bushi-Knight allows the character to equip White Robes (Holy-elemental damage boosted by 50%) and Excalibur (holy-elemental weapon) at the same time, and to unlock three Swiftness licenses, making the character excellent against the undead. Bushi-Monk similarly couples Bushi's magick power with Monk's physical strength (highest in the game). Monk can also use White Magick, which benefits from Bushi's magick powers. Combining Bushi with Uhlan benefits katana damage from Uhlan's high Strength and heavy armor and allows the character to equip both Holy Lance (Holy-elemental spear) with White Robes. Combining Bushi with Foebreaker again boosts katana damage and gives access to all the break abilities and hand bombs for hitting flying enemies, which is often better than the Bushi's own Shades of Black. Combining Bushi with Time Battlemage allows them to wear heavy armor and use Time Magicks and a ranged weapon. Vaan, Basch, and Balthier are the fastest with the high-combo weapons, and are thus good candidates for using Genji Gloves and a high-combo weapon: poles, ninja swords, and katana. License Board License list Equipment Technicks Augments Espers and Quickenings Etymology Bushi is a term for samurai. The name in Japanese is "Mononofu", an ancient term related to the samurai, meaning bushi, a warrior. Samurai is a recurring job in the Final Fantasy series, but Hiroyuki Itō, the director of Final Fantasy XII International Zodiac Job System, decided on mononofu to give players something to "discover" if they were to look the word up in a dictionary.Hiroyuki Ito interview from the Final Fantasy XII International Ultimania (Translation) References Category:Jobs in Final Fantasy XII